l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Goju Shingo
Shiba Shingo was a bushi of the Phoenix Clan. Shingo was corrupted after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate by the Shadow Dragon and became Goju Shingo. Station Shingo did not advance too much in the Phoenix ranks because of his low birth. He was midly resentful of the fact but did his duty and served to his Clan. Way of the Ninja, p. 53 He served as the yojimbo to Isawa Kaede prior to rejoining the Phoenix soldiery as a unit commander. Though he had no formal training in the ways of the Void, he could control his link to the universe with relative ease, eliciting astounding results when he took to the battlefield. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 50 Scorpion Coup Shingo was part of the small Phoenix unit led by Shiba Tsukune which were inside the Ekohikei when the Scorpion Coup began. After they managed to leave Otosan Uchi fighting the Scorpion guardsmen, Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 32 they were met in the first day by the Unicorn forces led by the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. The Shinjo daimyo attempted a quick attack to test the Scorpion, and Shingo and ten Phoenix men were part of the attack. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 58 Skirmish The combined Unicorn-Phoenix force tested the Outer Northern Wall. The general Bayushi Togai led a Scorpion's Strike platoon, alongside with Bayushi Hisa and his Black Cabal, and Bayushi Tangen with his Bayushi Ambushers, against Shinjo Tashima and his Shinjo's Thunder, Shinjo Mokatsu with his Striders, Shiba Shingo and his Water Elementals, and the shugenja Isawa Suma with his yojimbo. An entire Shinjo's Thunder squad managed to past the defender, entering into the city with no way back out. Clan War Shingo witnessed the corruption of the Elemental Masters during the Clan War, and wondered if the Phoenix would be able to rebuild afterwards. Shiba Shingo (Crimson and Jade flavour) Fallen to the Nothing War Against Shadow In the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Shingo's unit was overwhelmed by the spawn of the Lying Darkness. Shingo barricaded himself in a cave in the outskirsts of Volturnum. when the battle was over he was left behind, his fellow being unaware he was still alive. For seven days Shingo made his stand, until the Shadow Dragon saw the bitterness inside Shingo's soul and the Phoenix rose as a Goju. Sensei The Shadow Dragon appointed Shingo as the Master sensei of the House of Goju shortly after he became Goju. Shingo taught by example rather than by words. Death and Resurrection of Daigotsu In 1160 when Daigotsu had been killed by Toturi Tsudao, Kyoden came to the House of Goju and ordered his sensei Shingo and his students to leave the dojo. Kyoden sacrificed himself commiting seppuku in payment to the Shadow Dragon and Daigotsu was brought back to life. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Way of the Samurai, p. 86 Third Rise of Iuchiban After Iuchiban defeated Daigotsu and became the master of the City of the Lost, the Shadow Dragon was drawn by its own affairs, and Shingo found himself bereft of its guidance more frequently than he was accustomed to. Shingo viewed Iuchiban as an opportunist, who would crush the Goju at the first opportunity. The sensei began a campaign against the Bloodspeaker to restore Daigotsu to power. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 48 See also * Shiba Shingo/CW Meta External Links * Shiba Shingo (Crimson and Jade) Shiba Shingo Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Nothing Personalities